Forced into Darkness
by Silverwolf-1990
Summary: We all know how KH2 HAPPY ended.Well I thought to change it. To my own story. Sora is held captive by Organization 13.Xemnas is 'personaly' training Sora to obey his rules.What Kind of training do I mean... Well you'll have to read.
1. The Intro

Hello. I know what your thinking, another funny story.Well guess what, your wrong. I'm not playing around with this one. This is not rated K-T this is M-MA. We all know how Kingdom Hearts 2 is like, well it just took a turn and switched the whole story. **My story**. We all know Sora lost his memories thanks to Namine, but she was ordered to give them back.

After finishing her last drawing of his memories, it is almost time for Sora to wake up. Untill the leader of the Organization 13 orders her to keep Sora here in "The World That Never Was". Given no choice, she brings Sora's sleeping form to a room in the castle and has him wake up the next day.

Apon his awakening, Sora finds himself with a chained coller and wrist in shakles. Not knowing whats going on here, he trys to leave, only being stopped by a man, standing infront of the door with his face covered with his hood.

All Sora knows is: **he's not home, that's not Riku, and he's being held captive by: **

**_Organization 13._**

* * *

**Raina: So what ya think? Pretty good huh?**

**Silver wolf: Wow were you drunk when you thought of this?**

**Raina: Shut up!**

**Rain: I know, can I write it?**

**S/R:NNNOOOO!**

**Rain: You guys are no fun.**

**Raina: Last time you took control I almost went to jail for your clubbing!**

**Rain: What's a guy to do? Besides I changed back in time to your female form to trow them off.**

**Raina: They asked if we were related!**

**Rain: Well not actully, I'm just another alternating personalty in your complex mind. Now if you dont mind I have possesing to do.(Takes control) Now to get wasted.(runs off)**

**Raina:(banging on soul door) Let me out NOW! AXEL!HELP!**

**Rain: Sorry no one can help you, I slipped pills in there drinks. Dont even try Silverwolf she's out of commision.**

**Silver Wolf:(hog tied and gagged and mumbling) HMM MMM ERRR MRRRRRR(also in a closet.) **

**Rain:(evil laugh) Please review. No flaming!**

**Axel:(sleeping) Thats my job. zzzzzzzzz-Roxas-zzzzzz (x3)**


	2. One last memory

**Chapter 1: One last Memory**

"Don't worry Sora, I'm almost done. You'll be back with your friends." Namine who some call her a witch said sketching another memory while watching over Sora. He was sleeping peacfully in his glass flower sphere. "R-Riku?" he said in his sleep. "Yes Sora, Riku is your bestfriend, you remember right?" she smiled. As always he hardly response back. "What are you dreaming about?" she asked taking out a color pencil.

_**Sora's Dream**_

Sora was sitting on the Paopu fruit tree by himself, looking far out into the ocean.

"I feel like, someone should be sitting here with me, but who?" he sighed.

_"Come on Sora. Dont tell me you forgot." a voice said_

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

_"I'll give you a hint. My name starts with a 'R' " the voice said._

Sora jumped off the tree, and stood."A 'R'? Wait are you Riku!" he yelled back.

"Bingo." Riku appeared sitting on the tree with his silver hair blowing in the wind.

"I remember you. Your my bestfriend right?" Sora asked staring at him with his innocent blue eyes. "Hmm. I belive were more then that." he said hoping off the tree and smiled at him. "Sora come back with me." he held his hand out and a vortex of darkness opened up. "Uh, Riku." he backed away. "I'm not going to lose you to **HER!**" he said advancing twords him. "Riku, what is wrong with you?" he backed into a tree. Riku grabbed for him. "NO! STOP IT!" he yelled.

When he opened his eyes, he was in his room. "This is my room." he opened the door and the house was dark and silent. "Mom? Mom?" he ran through the house, calling for her but no answer.

_"No one's here for you." a voice said._

"Who are you!" he yelled at the shadow.

_"But don't worry, someone will take you in" It said disappearing. _

Sora fell on the floor crying. "Sora? Why are you crying?" Riku asked at the doorway. "I'm all alone--Riku!" he gasped getting up quickly. "Sora, please just listen." he said walking twords him. Sora backed up into the living room."Sora please. I dont know how to say this. I've been feeling weird around you. There strong strange feelings." he said just a few feet away from him. "Riku, what are you saying?" he said staring in his eyes. "I...Love... You." he finished while pulling Sora in a kiss. Sora moaned at the warm touch of his lips and his hands began roaming on his body. Riku licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. Sora gave it to him. Riku explored the moist cavrens and pushed him down on the floor. "...Riku" he maoned.

Riku pinned his arms over his head and trailed hot wet kisses down his neck and nipped it causing Sora to arch upward. Riku unzipped Sora's vest. He then leaned down and twirled his tongue around Sora's nipple, causing the brunette to cry out and arch upwards. Riku bit down lightly around the erect little nub and tugged gently, smiling smugly at the pleasured scream that came from Sora.

Riku released Sora's nipple and kissed his way down Sora's flat stomach, stopping at the teen's navel. He swirled his tongue around the indention, dipping in occasionally, until Sora was a moaning, quivering mass of sensation. "So good." Sora purred. Riku placed his hands on the brunette pants and slowly slid his hand down it. "Wait!" Sora said stopping him and panting. "What's wrong?" Riku asked. "I'm...uh...I don't think I'm ready." Sora said stummering his words. Riku smiled at the brunette's face and kissed his forhead. "Ok, I'll wait." he said.

_**End Dream**_

"There. All done, Sora. Now you can finally go home to Riku and Kairi." she said closeing the sketck book and smiled, but that smiled quickly faded.

_"Change of plans Namine."_

"What do you mean!" she said staring at the shadow.

_"He will be staying with us."_

"I can't let you do it. He's been through enough!"

_"Sorry, but if you have a problem then take it up with the boss."_

_'What should I do, I cant take on any of them, let alone one of them. If I try to run they will find us.' she looked back at Sora and Sighed. _"Fine I'll take him myself. Dont worry I wont try to exscape. Give me about a few.

_"Wise choose." _Disappeares in a dark portal.

"I'm sorry Sora, but it loks like you wont be going home." She made the glass sphere disappear and reappear in a room of the Castle Oblivion and laid him down on a bed. "You will wake up tommarow. Please know that I'm sorry. Even though I'm a nobody I'm feeling deep sorrow." she left in the darkness saying here goodbye's but promises to get help.

**_Does a nobody promises really mean a promise?_**

**Raina: There you go chapter 1, how did you like it? Now to work on chapter 2.**

**Silverwolf: She really didn't care for this chapter cause it wasn't with Sora awake.**

**Rain: Yeah that's when I kick in! **

**Raina: Like Hell! Saix sic him!**

**Saix: Pay back is such a bitch, isn't it. ( licks claymore.)**

**_To Be Continued_**


	3. Welcome to your new home

**Chapter 2 : Welcome to your new home**

In a study a man in a black cloak had his feet proped on the desk and reading some note's. There was knock at the door. "Enter." he said grabbing another paper. The person came in his face hidden by his hood. "Sir. He's here now." he said stopping infront of the desk. "Is he awake?" he asked glancing at him."No. He still slumbers." he answered. "What, is he still in that blasted sphere, that witch created?" he said tossing a paper in the trash. "No she left not to long ago." he said. "So I guess she didn't put up much of a fight. I guess she not all that stupid. So where is the delivery boy?" "He in his room listening to music saying he doesn't want to be bothered." "Well let him rest I got another job for him."

There was silence. "Sir I have a question." "I got an answer." he said putting the note in a folder in his draw. "Will he wake up without Roxas? Or will he be fine?" he asked. He got up from his chair and walked over to a black sealed off container and unlocked it. " He has all of his memories. He won't need Roxas, but if the time comes will need to find him. I wouldn't worry. Sora has a strong heart." he pulls out some restraint devices. "With a strong heart lies a strong power, and I won't to contain it." "Will that be possable?" the man asked. "With Roxas we weren't careful, but this time we will make sure he stays loyal to the Organization." he walked over to him. "By these means?" he pointed to the device. "Your worrying to much, Saix. He will follow orders, because he has a heart and feelings so the pain will be much worse, then on a nobody. I'm not taking any chances. He will be the ultimate key to our master plan, soon it will be complete. Here put them on him." he gave to him and walked twords his window and stared at the stormy weather."Yes Sir." he walked out with a bow.

_**Sora's Room**_

His hand twitched and his eyes slowly opened. "Hmm..." he sat up and his back cracked and he sighed. He scanned the room and he was confused. "This isn't my rooom." he rubbed his head and notice his hands were in shakels with a weird symbol on them and a coller around his neck. "What is this?" he tried pulling them off but they stayed on. He glanced around and found a door which he opened only to find some force field blocking it causing him to fall."ow." he sat up, then a chill ran down his side.

"It's useless, you can't escape." a voice said.

Sora faced the direction the voice was coming from."Who are you?"

The figure removed his hood and flipped his blue hair and his gold eyes stared at him(A/N: his eyes are gold right?) " I'm Saix. How are you feeling?"

"Were's Riku? Where's Kairi? Where am I?" Sora asked inpatient.

"I know nothing of any Kairi. Now, how are you feeling?" he asked again.

"Where's Riku?" he said standing up.

"Probably dead." he said grinning.

"What did you just say?" he summoned his key blade but when he went to attack he felt dizzy and he fell to his knees. "What's happening to me? Why can't i use the key blade?"

"Your weapon is useless here. No matter what you try, your only wearing your body down." he walked over to Sora and picked him up and placed him on the bed. He walked over to a wall and glanced back at Sora. "You will need to eat. Your meal is on the table."

" I rather die." Sora said trying to sit up.

"We can't have that happening. We need you alive." he opened a portal.

"For what?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon, but untill then we need you well enough to start your training." he left.

"Training?" Sora asked. He layed back and he looked up at the light's. " I wish does would turn off." he said to him self...Click "Hmm. did they turn off by them selves?" he glanced at the meal and he scoffed and turned away and faced a opened window.

'Riku dead? No it's a lie. He's not dead.' he thought to himself while he watched the rain. 'Riku.' tears rolled down his cheeks.

_**The next couple of days**_

Sora sat in a chair facing the window. He was really pale and started to look thinner. He never ate, because he thought it was poisoned. His eyes had very little light in them. He sat in darkness watching the never ending rain fall whispering Riku's name, in hopes he hears him.

"You know if you keep this up, you'll disappear before you know it." a guy said coming in his room.

"Leave me alone." he said in a low voice.

He sat at a table and put 2 boxes of pizza on the table and a Pepsi on the table with 2 cups. "Here, help me eat this." he pulled his hood off and ran a hand through his red spicked hair. His emerald green eyes stared at the boy.

"No. I don't want any." he bit his lip when a pain hit his stomach.

"Hmmm." he got up and dragged Sora's chair over to the table and sat back down."Eat it."

"No. You probly did something to it." Sora glared at him. "Hmm ok to make you belive i didn't." reaches for a slice and eats it. "See i'm still alive. Now eat. Trust me I'm not like the other's." he said grabbing another slice and pouring them drinks. Sora grabbed a slice and took a bite and relized it wasn't poisoned. so he ate it and 2 more."See, told you. Drink." he handed him a cup. Sora drank half and sighed. " So what's your name?" The man smirked."The names Axel. Got it Memorized. A-X-E-L. Like I said I'm not like the other's so i guess you can talk to me, that is if you want to." he said lighting a cigarette. " Hmm you act just like him when he first arrived." he said. "Who?" sora asked. "Oh no one." he said getting up. " The rest is your's." he began walking away. "Axel, What did you mean about, your not like them?" sora asked. "Hmmm. Well you reallly can't control fire. So I have a free will most of the time. Later." he left.

Sora ate some more till he was satified then he layed down and changed in to some black short, some guy named Demyx gave him along with some other clothing. He listened to the rain and fell asleep and dreamed about Riku.

"Hmm so he ate finally?" Demyx asked Axel while axel was setting up a computer. "Yep." "Man your good." he said looking up at axel from the ground. "Don't you know it." he downloaded some programe's and shut it down. "Who's that for?" Demyx asked. " It's for number 13." "Number 13?" "Yeah...Sora. He needs this so he wont die of bordem. Now go away I'm going to sleep." he hit his bed and the light went out after demyx left. 'Sora. Roxas. Are they really the same person? If so, then I'll have to make him trust me even more, plus keep a close eye on him.' he fell asleep.

****

**Raina: Sorry it took so long. But you know... I have school. SO I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know i did.**

**Rain: Where Out Of Pocky!**

**Raina: WHAT OMFG! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Silverwolf: Just go buy some more.**

**Raina: Oh yeah but... I can't... No Money!**

**Rain: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Axel: No flaming that my Job, got it memorized! Oh and she's working on the next chapter's to both her stories, so be patient, she has to worry about her studies. If not I'll just have to kill you.**

**Raina: Hey those are my fan's, but just so you know is, I can make time in my schedule when i dont have alot of homework well bye bye.**


	4. Given a choice

**Raina: Muhahahahahahahah I'm back and alive after being crushed with French, English, Art, Gym, and so on and so forth. Sorry I took so long.**

**Rain: Slacker!!!!! Your a disgrace to all your beloved fans!!!! You lazy, short, stupid-!**

**Silverwolf: I don't see you doing anything to help.(Slams clip board on his head.) Hey pup, he's all your's**

**Saix: ALL WILL BE LOST TO YOU!!!!!(Goes on his berserking rampage.)**

**Rain:(girly scream.)**

**Raina: Thank you SW.**

**Silverwolf:(pets Raina's head.) Sure, I'll just add it to your debt's you owe me.**

**Axel:(In black and red cheerleading outfit.) A-X-E-L is the only one to F-L-A-M-E! Go team GO!!! B-U-R-N B-A-B-Y, Burn Baby Burn!!!!!!(Crowd goes wild) Some girls got and some girls don't. (lick's finger and touches butt.) Ssss Hot.**

**Other cheerleaders: We Lost!!!!**

**Raina:(speechless) OMG!!!!**

**Rain: HOT CHEERLEADING AXEL(Still runing) RAINA DRAW HIM LIKE THAT!!!**

**Saix: GO TEAM GO!!!!!!!**

Sora was laying on his bed with a cut on his face and a mark on his neck from a early meeting with Xemnas. He was still crying.

**15 minutes ago**

Two Samurai nobodies came to his room and motion him to follow them. He got up and walked with them down several hallways to a room where Xemnas stood in the middle. They left and closed the door. Sora stay were he was and stared at the leader. " Come closer." He told Sora. Sora didn't move. "I said, Come here." he raised his hand and Sora was pulled there by some force. Sora cringed at how close he was now. Xemnas circled around him and examined him. "Hmm, your perfect. You have a heart, a spirit, real emotions..." he grabbed his chin and forced him to look him in the face, "and you respond to everything." he smirked at Sora's shocked face and leaned his face in where his cold cheeck meet Sora's warm cheek and his warm breath tickled his neck and he whispered in his ear. "You belong to me now." he sucked on his earlope. Sora gasped at the sudden touch and tried to push him away, but his body didn't respond fast enough, when Xemnas licked his neck. Sora moaned out loud and Xemnas just chuckled and sucked on the flesh and bit it drawing blood and laped up the blood.

His mind and body finally acted and he slapped Xemnas. " Don't touch me again!!!" he said clamping his with his hand. Xemnas turned and face him with cold, dangerous, lustful eyes. "You obviously don't know who your messing with." he said licking his lips and his hands glowed and sparked blue. His saber's appeared and he advanced twords the helpless boy. "Your scared aren't you?" he brought a saber to his face and cut his cheek. " I'm the superior, and your master, what I say goes. I do as I please. You will learn to control the darkness and help us with our plan." he said grinning. " What plan?" Sora asked with a low voice. "You'll learn soon enough." he said disbanding his sabers. "Now will you listen to orders with no problems." he said staring in his eyes. "No." Sora said softly. Xemnas's walked behind him and placed hands on his shoulders. "It would be a shame if something were to happen to Riku." he said. " 'gasp' you wouldn't hurt him would you?" Sora said facing him in shock. "That depends on how you act." he said grinng evilly. "You Monster!" he summoned his keyblade. and swinged it at him. Xemnas blocked it and slapped him to the ground. "In your current state you can't beat me.Your to weak" he said looking away. "Don't you hurt him. Please don't." he said pushing himself up with his hands. "Your so weak." Xemnas said picking him up and walking through the portal and dropping him on the bed. "Your training will begin shortly but not today. So I suggest you prepare yourself."

**END FLASHBACK**

Sora sat up, and rubbed his eyes."Riku's in danger because of me." he said walking around to his closet and pulled out black shorts and went to take a shower. After a hour in the shower he came out, Axel was in his room with his meal and hooking up his computer. "Hey, Thought I just drop this stuff off. Must be pretty boring." he said closing files and bringing up Music downloads and the CD burner. He got up and looked at Sora and noticed the mark on his neck. "Xemnas, right." Sora pulled the towel over his neck and sat on his bed. "Why do you keep coming here? Is Xemnas sending you." he scowled. "Nah, I do what I please on my time. Just making sure your still alive." he said handing him a bowl of shrimp fryed rice and a egg roll. Sora had trust in him but not alot. "Why do you care so much?" he asked. "Hmm, he used to ask me that same thing." Axel said drinking a soda. "Who?" sora asked. "Hmm no one, don't worry about it. I heard that you will be training soon, If it's me don't exspect me to go easy on you." he said. "Why not." "Look, It's better if you join the Organization. Your life will be easier if you just agree, who knows, Xemnas might actually take it easy on you. After you learn to control the darkness, you'll go on missions, and learn how to make those portals." he said dully. "You might actually get to see Riku." "You know where he is? Tell me!" he said staring at him. "Well actually I have no clue where he is. He probably got lost in the dark realm, with that mouse." he said opening his playlist. "Now due to this info, will you join our Organization?" he said looking at him. Sora mind was wrapped around many things. If he joins he would be able to use the darkness and find Riku, but he would have to betray the King and his friends.

"I can't. I have to help stop the darkness with the power of light." Sora said lowering his head.

"Hmm the light huh. You know what, your just a tool made to be used and abused by the light. You do things with out questions for the light. So whats the differents of you yeilding to the darkness. They both need help from you. So I think it's time for you to switch sides and help the darkness this time." he said seriously. "Don't worry, will help you adapted to the darkness in your heart."

Sora was silent think about what Axel said about him being a tool. He came to one conclusion.

"When do I start?" he said grinning. Axel smirked.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	5. Raina's News

Raina news.

It has been to long since I did any updates. I'm sorry due to the wait.(Bows) First things first, I will be altering the story a bit. I am not pleased with the previous chapters so I will be typing up new improved chapters. I actually almost hurled when I read them so yeah. Let me know how you think the new chapters are. So let me begin working on those chapters and thank you for your time.


	6. Sora's Training

**Raina: Hmm (wakes up) 'yawn' is it time already?**

**Silverwolf: Yes indeed it is now type.**

**Raina :( cracks back and jumps on chair and starts computer up. Sips coffee and bites into a blueberry bagel) Alright, connecting, and here we go.**

_***Sora's training begins***_

Sora was on his knee's gasping in pain. Blood dripped from his chin and several cuts decorating his body. A volt of pain emitted from the collar around his neck causing thebrunette to grit his teeth.

"Sora, get up! Now!" Xemnas ordered. Sora struggled to his feet and stood up holding his arm. Controlling the darkness was harder then he thought, his light was still holding strong. The training was unbearable. Axel was right, they don't hold back. "Let your hate consume you." He commanded running straight at him with his sabers. The brunet summoned the oblivion and blocked the on coming attack, but the older man kicked him in the ribs knocking him down, coughing up more blood. Xemnas hand sparked, glowing blue, while his free hand grabbed the boy lifting him eye level. "Open your heart." He whispered in his ear ramming his hand through his chest. The brunet screamed in pain from the feeling of being burned and torn apart. He removed his hand and held the smaller boy in his arms as he passed out.

"Sir, that's the 5th time you used that on him. Are you sure that will help?" Saix asked appearing out of nowhere. "This time it will, I'm positive. His light can't control his darkness anymore." He smirked. "It would have been easier with Roxas to complete him. Why force him to make his remaining darkness stronger?" Saix asked. "I like a Challenge. Besides if we bring Roxas back, Sora's darkness will grow even stronger." He said licking sora's chin. "Take him to his room and have Axel heal him." He said handing him to Saix and leaving. "Yes sir."

The next day Sora through off the covers and sat up sweating. "You ok?" the fiery haired pyro asked. "No, I feel hot." He said placing his feet on the cold floor. "Ah, your body is trying to adapt." Axel said tossing a bottle of cold water at him. "How's your arm?" "Better" "You're training with Xemnas again. Get ready." He said leaving. Sora took a shower and came out dressed and walking down the halls and stepped in the training room. The doors shut and he stood in the middle looking out towards the moon. "Xemnas?" he called out annoyed.

"_Moon Shine Down_!" Saix appeared and went berserk and dragged his claymore and dashed towards Sora. "Wha-" he summoned his Oblivion and ran the other direction. The berserker slammed his claymore down twice and threw it. "_Be Gone_!" Sora missed it by an inch and skidded sideways. "_Here_!" he heard another voice, he turned and saw Xemnas. He smiled disappearing leaving behind 3 lasers which he smacked away towards Saix but was cut by one."2 at once, that's not fair!" he yelled rubbing blood off his cheek "It's the only way to activate your hidden power." Xemnas chuckled. "_Move aside_!" Saix yelled sweeping across the floor emitting blue shockwaves. The brunet flipped and grabbed the claymore and performed _Eclipse and Magna Storm_. Siax fell to the ground reverting to normal. Xemnas performed his _Dance_ of cuts and kicks and caught him off guard. Sora slammed into the wall and he finally snapped. His eyes flashed gold and he emitted a dark aura and turn _Anti_.

"That's it!" Xemnas said in a proud voice. Sora gold eyes narrowed on him and he ran at him with so much speed. He preformed _Wild Dance_ and punched Xemnas and turned on Saix who returned to his berserk form and ran at him. They were about to connect until Saix leaped up roaring and threw his claymore down at Sora, creating a huge shockwave.

He landed on the ground and saw some rocks moving. Sora emerged from the rubble, the darkness slowly faded away and he passed out from exhaustion. "Was that a little too much?" Saix strained to say. He fought the urge not to clobber the poor unconscious brunet while he was still in his berserk stage. Xemnas picked him up bridal style and stared into his face and rubbed the dirt off his cheek. "He's perfect" a smile spread across his face as he heard his heartbeat.

"RAH!" Saix threw his claymore through the wall creating a huge hole. Xigbar, Demyx and Axel looked in. "Dude, that's a big hole" Xigbar said rubbing his head. Saix was huffing, his hair became less spiky, his fangs less canine, his scar un-stretched and his nails less sharper. "Sorry" he felt ashamed of his control. The Luna Diviner walked through the hole and yanked his claymore out the rubble, disappearing in a portal after glaring at the others who vanished also.

*Next few days*

Sora could transform to his Anti form often now. His next lesson was up and it was Axels' turn. "Now lets see, umm, will start with this." Summons a portal and walks through it. Sora blinked. "It's really quite easy" he said appearing behind him. "Just focus." Sora raised his hand. 'Come on darkness, work with me.' A portal slowly opened but closed. "Damn" "That was good try it again." The pyro grinned. The brunet waved his hand and the portal appeared and he walked through it. It closed up behind him.

"…Sora?" the pyro tilted his head. A portal opened up and said brunet ran through. "I think something was chasing me!" he said gasping for air. "Good work. Again." Sora walked over to the wall and pressed his hand to it and a portal opened up and he slipped through. Axel waited. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." Sora's voice sounded behind him. "Alright next is summoning a Nobody."

Xemnas sat at his desk writing down formulas. He noticed the time and turned on a screen and saw Sora snap his finger and 6 Nobodies appeared. "He's making progress" he waved the monitor away and continued writing. "Saix." A few seconds passed and he appeared. "Yes Sir?" "I believe it's time to start collecting." "Where do you want to start?" "Good question. Let's have a meeting. Tell the others." "Yes Sir."


	7. Very depressing news

Raina: I'm soooooo sorry I have not updated in so long. I have lost lots of things due to computer problems. I'm so sorry. I have to retype the chapters to this story. Please give me time and I will update as soon as possible. Man this sucks having to redo all this. Again I'm sorry. If you still want me to continue go ahead and tell me. Please leave your comments. Lets hope I update soon.


End file.
